plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun-shroom
Sun-shroom is a mushroom which works as an alternative to Sunflower and Twin Sunflower for use at night when sun is more difficult to obtain. It creates smaller suns that are worth less than normal when first planted, however it will gradually grow over time, increasing the value of its produced suns in the process. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom is obtained after beating Level 2-1. Just like the Sunflower, it produces sun every 24 seconds. When first planted, it will produce smaller sun that are only worth 15 sun. After creating five small sun, Sun-shroom will grow up to full size and be capable of producing regular suns. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun-shroom is the first plant obtained in Dark Ages. Unlike the first game, it has three stages: When first planted, Sun-shroom will produce 25 sun. 18 seconds later, it will grow larger and produce 50 sun. After 70 seconds, Sun-shroom will grow to full size and produce 75 sun. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sun-shrooms give small sun at first, then normal suns, and finally large suns. Sun Production: low, then normal, then large Oh sure, Sun-shroom is known for his ever-present grin and sunny disposition. But truth be told, even he has his dark days. It ain't easy keeping things light when you live in the shadows. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Sun-shroom grows to full size if not already done so, and produces 225 sun. Costumed In addition to its normal Plant Food ability, Sun-shroom will produce either one, two, or three gold coins or no gold coins at all. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sun-shroom is a vital during the Night and Fog level due to its efficiency. Because of the lower cost, two Sun-shrooms can be immediately planted in place of a Sunflower, giving the an income of 30 sun per production. Even though they only produce 15 sun for the first two minutes, they quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. Sun-shroom should be used on every regular Night and Fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival Mode, however. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun-shroom will not sleep during the day and when at full size produce 25 more sun than a Sunflower. This means that while Sun-shroom is weaker initially, it will be better than Sunflower in the long run. Compared to Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom has a lower cost and faster recharge rate, but produces 25 to 75 less sun than Twin Sunflower. Sun-shrooms are preferable in days having objectives "Spend no more than (value) sun." Remember to plan where to plant Sun-shroom carefully before starting a level. While a Sunflower or its twin counterpart can be dug up and relocated, Sun-shroom takes a great amount of time to grow and therefore can not be replaced easily. A boosted Sun-shroom is very helpful in Endless Zones or difficult levels, as it will produce 225 sun as well as instantly grow to the largest size when planted. The player will gain 200 extra sun by planting a single Sun-shroom. Sun-shrooms combined with Twin Sunflowers can be very helpful to plant expensive plants, such as Winter Melon, Tile Turnip, and Banana Launcher. Gallery Trivia General *Sun-shroom's design looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the Super Mario series. ''It could be a reference to the fact that mushrooms in the ''Mario ''series make your character grow, while the Sun-shroom grows by itself. *Although the Sun-shroom does not appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, ''an image of him can be seen on the Stickerbook's model. This is also true with Garlic and Gloom-shroom. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom and Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombies' peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Spikerock but, if the player plants Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. *Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *On the online version, Sun-shroom produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast). It still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *Sun-shroom seems to be the "main" mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It is one of four plants to grow over time, the others being Freeze Mushroom, Flame Mushroom, and Strawburst. *The shadow is much wider than Sun-shroom in the first stage. *Before the 3.9 update, Sun-shroom would be previewed at its first stage. Since then, it is previewed as being fully grown, as it was in the first game. *Sun-shroom was originally supposed to produce 15, then 25, and lastly 50 sun, but this was before the sun values were changed. *It glows slightly on its seed packet, like Sun Bean, Hot Potato, and Lightning Reed. *Unlike the first game, it now has different animations according to its stages. *Its first stage is the only animation that is not rocking back and forth. Instead, it bounces up and down. *Sun-shroom's picture on the seed packet in the Chinese version is larger than in the international version. *Despite being referred to as male in the Almanac, it is referred to as female in the costume section of the shop. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive the Sun-shroom to its on-planting stage. The same applies for Potato Mine, Pea Pod, and Strawburst. * It is the first plant who can give varying units of sun, the second being Moonflower. * Sun-shroom is one of six plants to be fully recharged at the start of a level, the others being Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom and Electric Currant. ** Coincidentally, they are all sun-producing plants, except for Electric Currant. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Special events can be played where Sun-shrooms can be killed for sun. See also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun *Mushrooms *Primal Sunflower de:Sonnenpilzes:Seta solarfr:Champi-soleilvi:Sun-shroomru:Солнцегрибzh:阳光菇 Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces